


Marry Me

by orphan_account



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Weishin, Wooseok kinda meanie, but it gets better trust me, jinhyuk is majoring in computer science, same with me, whipped jinhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jinhyuk wants to marry Wooseok. And he'll do everything even if he's pushed away.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> "Dumbass, I am not your mom of course? More like, your future husband!"

[2004]

"Bye mom!" Jinhyuk shouted while slipping on his blue sneakers and hurriedly turning the knob opening the front door.

"Already?" He heard his mom shouting from the kitchen.

She's preparing dinner since it's already past 4 in the afternoon. His mom has promised him she would make kimchi stew, his favorite and Jinhyuk maybe had his eyes turned into hearts upon hearing it. But still, an energetic child that he is, it's his play time with his friends, he got dressed up with his favorite blue shirt with patched Mickey Mouse design on it and promised his mom to go back before 7PM for dinner.

Right now, his friends are waiting for him at the park where they will play on the newly furnished village playground with colorful slides, seesaws and swings.

"They're already waiting for me!" He shouted once again before heading out peeking his head to give a last glance to his mom before going out for real. "Bye mom!"

Jinhyuk hurriedly ran out and skips his way to his waiting friend when a mover truck parks their way on the house right beside theirs. The house is empty by the way with a huge sign "FOR SALE. PLEASE CONTACT ***-***-**** TO NEGOTIATE FOR PURCHASING THE HOUSE" and Jinhyuk happily thought that yes it's a new neighbor and somehow got him thinking for potential new friend on the block. As he was about to run heading to the park, he turned back when he heard a couple that just got out of the car, smiling brightly while holding each other's hands while standing in front of the soon-to-be house for them. Jinhyuk's gaze at the couple was diverted when a small kid with an eyeglasses, wearing an oversized yellow tee with a duck design on it and is holding a book. Jinhyuk thinks the boy is really cute with it. The boy looks really dazed at their new house, his dad asked how was it and he replied with his sweet smile.

The boy felt there's a pair of eyes looking at him and that's how he met Jinhyuk's eyes. Jinhyuk, however, is frozen on his own thoughts because he doesn't know what to do? Was he supposed to wave his hand? Approach them and properly greet? Run away? The third option hits him but the boy just averted away his gaze entering the house following his parents.

"Wooseok, let's go in and check your room." Jinhyuk marked his name and remembered carefully as he heard from their new neighbors

The boy isn't someone easily to befriended with, Jinhyuk thought. And he doesn't care about it. If it's about making new friends, he'll go out of it for them to hang out.

[2010]

"I don't eat cheesecakes."

Wooseok does'nt... oh. Jinhyuk, dumb. As he hands the small box containing a small cheesecake, Jinhyuk just tried to keep his smile on his face just as he does on a daily basis. He doesn't want Wooseok to see that he was sad for him not accepting the cheesecake (in which he bothered him mom to help him bake it even though he doesn't have enough skill background on cooking moreover, baking.)

"Why don't you just give it to them?" Wooseok sights Kogyeol who is holding a badminton racket who does seemed to finish playing and Gyujin along with Sunyoul which are waiting for Jinhyuk to be back with them.

Wooseok kept his resting bitch face while picking up his Zoology and Algebra books, "Just go and give it to them, they look like they're craving for it too." When he was done packing his books inside his backpack, he turned around leaving Jinhyuk still standing with his cheesecake.

Jinhyuk's smile was replaced by a sad sigh. Kogyeol, Gyujin and Sunyoul ran to him as they saw how heartbreaking the situation Jinhyuk was.

Jinhyuk wonders, then what does Wooseok wants to eat? Truth be told, he believes in that one saying "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach." but looks like it's not working on Wooseok.

Wooseok who just went away, turn around again approaching Jinhyuk and being the whipped guy for Wooseok that he is, a smile flashed once again on his face.

"Jinhyuk please don't do this again. Bringing me food or whatever. You're not my mom okay?" and he turned around again leaving Jinhyuk dumbfounded (and heartbroken)

Kogyeol wants to run towards Wooseok and just want to punch him straight into his face. But glad that Gyujin and Sunyoul pulled him back and instead thought of Jinhyuk's situation.

Sunyoul pats Jinhyuk's back asking if he's okay. Gyujin carrying the cheesecake looking amazed how the hell Wooseok didn't accept it because it looks delicious he could probably devour it in one sitting. Kogyeol who is looking at his helpless friend and sighing.

Jinhyuk then breathed and raised his head up and screamed at Wooseok who is not that far away, "Dumbass, I am not your mom of course? More like, your future husband!"

Kogyeol, Sunyoul and Gyujin had their eyes almost popping out of their sockets as they heard Jinhyuk's declaration. (Gyujin almost dropping the cheesecake too oh my god.)

"Desperate." Kogyeol shakes his head.

Jinhyuk gave him a death glare and eyes that can shoot lasers.

"Uhhhh Jinhyuk, not to be that kind of person..." Gyujin fidgeting his hand while still holding the box of cheesecake Jinhyuk baked. Jinhyuk's gaze shifted to Gyujin waiting for him to say something.

"What is it?

"Can we eat the cheesecake instead?" Then Sunyoul went out of his way showing his puppy eyes to Jinhyuk and Gyujin probably internally cheering on Sunyoul just so they could the cheesecake.

"Jinhyuk, why are you still nice to Wooseok when he visibly hates you? You are really an idiot you know?" Kogyeol said while eating a slice of cheesecake while they are situated in the school cafeteria. "That guy has an ice-cold heart. Say, looks like Queen Elsa froze his heart. Wooseok is so mean are you blind or just an idiot?"

"First of all, Elsa has nothing to do with this. Don't involve my girlfriend." Sunyoul who is eating his share on the cheesecake choked laughing out.

"Jinhyuk has a girlfriend great. And Wooseok is his husband. What the hell?" Gyujin added.

"Will you all stop saying dumb ideas." Jinhyuk said, flicking everyone's forehead. "Anyways, to continue. Wooseok just doesn't like me. But he is not mean. Know the difference." he said while stealing Kogyeol's cheesecake and left him jaw dropped because that's the last piece.

"You are kind, thoughtful and isn't rude and well... whatever. So my point is, Lee Jinhyuk, a literal embodiment of the sun, is very much easy to be liked on. Everyone wants to be with you, being friends with you." Sunyoul blurted out leaving the other 3 speechless. Gyujin clapping on one side, Kogyeol nods and raising a thumbs up.

"I am fluttered? I'm glad you're my best friend. Thanks for that Sunyoul."

They all laughed and continued eating Jinhyuk's cheesecake. Jinhyuk is glad Kogyeol, Sunyoul and Gyujin were by his side since then. He loves his best friends so much and undeniably their bond is more than best friends but brothers. His best friends on the other hand, they may tease him alot but their support to Jinhyuk's mission impossible: marry Wooseok is there.  
  


The 4 of them headed out right after finishing their classes. Gyujin and Sunyoul going the other direction for after school curricular classes leaving Kogyeol and Jinhyuk on their own. But seems that both of them doesn't want to go home yet they decided to stroll out while the sun is setting down.

Jinhyuk put his arm on Kogyeol's shoulder while walking "Kogyeol, do you remember the basketball incident before?"

Kogyeol's gazed is more like shocked. "Jinhyuk I literally apologized for more than a thousand times than you can imagine are you still not over it?" Jinhyuk just laughed at his friend's remarks.

"You hit me with the basketball on the head when you were going to pass it to Hwanhee. That's when I fell down and I think the concussion is so strong." Jinhyuk still laughing at it and Kogyeol is just speechless groaning while the other is reminiscing some memories. Kogyeol's face is like this: ರ_ರ making Jinhyuk laugh more.

Forcing himself to stop laughing before Kogyeol tackles him down, "So my point is, I am more embarrassed than you. I almost lost my consciousness. That time too, actually, I blocked the ball for Wooseok who is passing by. Not gonna lie the hit is really strong. He saw me while everyone is crowding me and made way for himself dropping his books and checked me on and helped me stand again." A warm smile flashed on Jinhyuk. "That's when I made my promise."

Looking back at the memory, Kogyeol who is still listening intently at his friend smiled at how he really likes Wooseok by even doing those small things. He is right. He just doesn't like Jinhyuk but he isn't mean, somehow.

"And what is that?" Kogyeol asks him.

So Jinhyuk smiled. "That I want to be with him in this life time."  
  


[2019]

Jinhyuk came back to Seoul for winter vacation from Tokyo. He stood out of their residence smiling widely just right to surprise his mom whom he missed a lot. He pressed the doorbell and heard some footsteps rushing out the house which came from his mom. His mom ran towards Jinhyuk welcoming him with an open arms as he missed his son.

"Jinhyuk!" His mom wraps him in a hug and soon held his son's freezing hands leading him in the house "I missed you son, you're back finally."

The mom and son has been catching up stories, Jinhyuk telling his mom how Tokyo is really beautiful, the culture is rich and the food is absolutely his liking but nothing beats his mom's kimchi jjigae. Soon enough, he was welcomed by his dad who came back from the cake shop bringing home a cheesecake which made Jinhyuk laugh and wrapping his dad in a hug as well.

"Oh mom, dad, let me bring my remaining luggages in. I'll tidy them up and help you in the kitchen.

His parents helped their son bringing his luggages in. It's been 4 years since he left Seoul to Tokyo to pursue his computer science career there with Gyujin and which also made Jinhyuk top notch student in his program, only left with a semester and he'll be graduating and will push through his career of being a cyber security expert.

Jinhyuk's curiousity has hit him and asked, "Mom, where are the Kims? There's a poster which says their property is up for sale?"

"Oh the Kims has moved out a week after you left for Tokyo and it's near Wooseok's university so it'll be accessible enough for him and also it's near their workplace if I am not mistaken. They want to rely that they are hoping of you to have a successful career and also they left their address on me. Do you want to get it?" His mom explained. Jinhyuk felt sad but hopeful since he had Wooseok's address which he can visit. But is he ready though?

"By the way son, one of your friends has relied me this invitation last week just in case you go home." His mom has fished out a black envelope sealed with their high school logo sticker.

"Kogyeol or Sunyoul?"

"No, not them. I'm talking about that tall guy who is adorably cute and has a dimple and—"

"Byungchan" Jinhyuk said, cutting his mom's words praising the friend whom she seems fond of.

Byungchan is a student council president during their time. He is a responsible one even though he goofs around and Jinhyuk remembered that guy has confessed on him but being the whipped guy only for one guy, he turned him down politely but they are still good friends.

The invitation says "THE CLASS REUNION OF 2015" it reads that it hopes that the batch will be complete and the gathering will be small but fun.

Just as Jinhyuk is reading the invitation, Kogyeol has messaged him followed by Gyujin and Sunyoul too.

From: Prince Kogyeol  
Jinhyuk! I heard from your mom that you are here in Seoul already!!! See you soon I guess? By the way, are you going to the reunion? Have you received an invite?

From: Sunyoullie  
Welcome back! Let's catch up soon aaaaah! Anyways, the reunion? You coming? Let's go!

From: 1Gyujin  
Yah, received the invite? Let's go if you have no other plans yet.

Seems like the bestfriends are going but Jinhyuk has questioned himself. Will he go? Should he? Or no? Stay at home? Just go out to watch Frozen 2 again and bawl?

Is Wooseok coming too?

Just a mere mention of the name "Wooseok" even in his thoughts has made him remembered what happened before he left to Tokyo.

[2015]

Jinhyuk asked Wooseok to meet him in the park near their residence where they basically grew on playing in their childhood. It took Jinhyuk a lot of times to persuade Wooseok on meeting him. He only got that night to confess his love for Wooseok before he flies to Tokyo where he'll continue his studies and start his university life. His dream that was developed during high school when Wooseok struggled to fix his laptop while working on his research paper so he find a way to fix it for him and eventually he found that he is quite good on technology. And now it's his chance to make it happen.

But before fulfilling that promise to himself, it's still Wooseok who came in his mind. He wants everything to be clear for the other by letting it out even though 90% he'll know the probability of Wooseok rejecting him again. He put all his efforts and confidence just to do this. Even though he's been repeatedly told by Kogyeol that he is just plain fool for Wooseok and just gotta move on since he's been rejecting him since forever, he didn't listen. Jinhyuk wants to be with Wooseok and his feeling belonged to him only.

Wooseok, being the ice prince that he is called by everyone isn't really easy to be opened up. He is a really difficult one. He has walls that he put up and Jinhyuk is giving all of him to climb it and reach him. But he just can't. Wooseok will only keep running away even though Jinhyuk is reaching out his hand for him.

Maybe this is the right time.

As Jinhyuk arrives in the park, he saw a dark brown haired guy which he is a lot sure that is Wooseok seated on of the metal swings situated under a maidenhair tree that is looking pretty with it's yellow leaves that are starting to fall. Trying to stop himself to smile, Jinhyuk quietly and carefully trailed to Wooseok's direction in which the other is just looking at the falling leaves that are flown by the breeze. Even from behind, Jinhyuk is really dazed how Wooseok is really beautiful (and cute.) that he wonders how does it feel to wrap his arms around him. He is truly breathtaking.

As he reached Wooseok, he placed both of his hands on his shoulders which made the other jolt in surprise. "Such a deep thinker." Jinhyuk said as he giggled while leaning closely to Wooseok's ear.

"Damn it, Jinhyuk. I'm ready to slam you down. You scared the heck out of me." Wooseok said calming himself down. Then Jinhyuk sat at the swing next to Wooseok. "How long were you here?"

"Just came here. I hope I didn't made you wait long." He glanced at his phone to check the time. "I said to meet at 7PM but you're early."

"And your point is?" Wooseok as the usual self with annoyance in his tone. He's used with Wooseok like this. And he'll be lying if he won't be missing Wooseok's nagging. "Whatever. Jinhyuk, just get straight to the point."

Clearing his throat and glancing nervously at Wooseok, his hands fidgeting and probably sweating in nervousness. "First, congratulations on being admitted to Seoul National University! It's your first choice university right? I am really happy for you. I won't be hoping for a congratulations for my part because I know you won't do it. And it's fine."

Heaving a deep sigh which seemed like he got from his whole diaphragm before letting out his thoughts. "I'll be heading to Tokyo tomorrow morning with Gyujin." Wooseok glanced back at Jinhyuk finally hearing a very surprising news. Wooseok is so sure of one thing. Jinhyuk applied at Seoul National University and passed like he did. Hearing that Jinhyuk is going to Tokyo really surprised him.

"I got a special scholarship after I submitted my under developed system that I worked with Gyujin before for a tech expo before which I guess, impressed them a bit. So I accepted it. And I think I won't bother telling you but here I am. I'll stay in Tokyo for the whole university period and I'll return to be a successful one in my field. 4 years will be long for me, but I for you... I think not. I'll miss seeing you annoyed at me, hearing your rejections or scoffing me off." He let out a laugh but a well of tears is pooling off his eyes which he is stopping as much as he could. Wooseok remained stern for himself. Sighing once again, he continued. "The time I got hit by Kogyeol's ball in the head, I think it's clear to me that I like you. God, I blocked that ball for you because I am afraid of it hitting your pretty face... I like you a lot Wooseok... But certainly, now, I love you."

Jinhyuk once again heaved a deep breath before proceeding for the rest. "I'm sorry but since that day, you just short listed all the possibilities of me finding anyone and me loving someone else that is not you. I apologize once again that it's you who I want to marry because I only want to be with you. I will leave because I want to fulfill my dreams but I hope you know you are also a 'dream' for me. I'll return for sure Wooseok. Until then, I hope you can give it a chance. I can wait."

Jinhyuk is internally breaking down but still he is showing Wooseok his soft smile like he always do. The thought of leaving and not seeing him while he is studying in Tokyo is a sad part but he wants to be strong and wait. He's been waiting almost a decade, he wants to take the risk which in hopes of being worth it or crumbling down.

Wooseok was speechless and just stared at Jinhyuk a whole minute which made the other anxious, opposite to his usual bright personality. Took him another minute and shrugged, "Why would you wait?"

Jinhyuk was about to answer but Wooseok interrupted and spoke again. "Waiting... for 4 years? Isn't it clear yet for you? From the past years till now, I thought I am visibly giving answers to you."

There you go, Jinhyuk. You can probably hear his heart shattered into small pieced yet he still listened to Wooseok, his eyes forming crystal of tears which flowed slowly down his cheeks. Wooseok spoke again, "Nice. You're leaving right? I don't get it why you need to tell me these. I can live without you, enjoy my life as it is. And like you said, I didn't even cared." Standing up and dusting off his pants and slipping his hand in a pocket, "It's getting colder. I'll head off. You too. Have a safe flight tomorrow I guess."

Jinhyuk's eyes were blurred from the tears welling on, still seated on the swing and not moving an inch. The past years of Wooseok rejecting him in an attempt to get close with him seems fine but tonight is a different one. He can't explain how painful it is after hearing what Wooseok said.

[Present day, 2019]

They are at a local coffee shop wherein Sunyoul co-owns it. The 4 of them has agreed to meet after Gyujin and Jinhyuk came back to Seoul for winter break. They all decided to catch up. 4 years may seem to be short but it really felt long. Gyujin started off by narrating how amazed he is the technology works in Japan then ranting off how he can't get a proper sleep. Kogyeol narrated how he and Sunyoul actually ended up being a couple which made Jinhyuk and Gyujin stood up from their seats, shock drawn on their faces but then replaced by happiness and Jinhyuk applauding beside. Gyujin was teasing both Sunyoul and Kogyeol how they were the definition of idiots, Jinhyuk is just there listening to his bestfriends' bickers. The topic has shifted when Sunyoul brought up the topic of high school reunion. 

"About that, we are coming right? It's held in a small private hall. Byungchan said 90% of us already confirmed the attendance so I said we'll make it." Sunyoul said.

"Is Wooseok coming?" Kogyeol asked. He glanced at Jinhyuk, "How was that guy, ever heard something from him?" Kogyeol added.

Jinhyuk heaved a deep sigh waiting if Kogyeol or Sunyoul will add something since they are studying in Seoul National University too. Despite the past rejection and heartache, he wondered how he is. Is he graduating or already graduated or...

"Is he already in a relationship?" Jinhyuk finally blurts out his question that has he been itching to ask. Jinhyuk hopes to know what goes on Kogyeol's mind for staring at him with furrowed eyebrows and will probably say, "He's at it again."

Sunyoul gave a chuckle on Jinhyuk's question, "You won't believe us." Sunyoul then proceeds on laughing out loud. "Jinhyuk and Wooseok really are idiots. How are both of you coincidentally single when Gyujin is telling me through chats that you've been turning down all people confessing at you. And Wooseok, I don't know how but he is still single."

Jinhyuk rolled his eyes in frustration but was greatly shocked on what information he got. Wooseok is single? 

"For freaking sake, he turned you down. When we are all in university despite having different majors, Wooseok is really that Wooseok we know. Not even a blind date. Turning down everyone without mercy." Kogyeol narrated sipping on his iced americano

Sunyoul then butts in, "I know right? You know Kogyeol here tried for it and failed. Maybe that's why he ended up with me."

Gyujin surely felt how Jinhyuk's eyes would shoot daggers and knives but in Kogyeol's defense, he had a small crush on Wooseok while Jinhyuk is away so he tried coming at him but as soon as he was rejected he stopped which made Jinhyuk breathe out. Now Kogyeol is visibly happy and in love just by the mere fact that he is staring Sunyoul like it's his whole world and he is the luckiest man to be ever hold and stare at his world.

Kogyeol then tapped Jinhyuk's table to catch his attention "But here's what. He turned me down like the rest of his suitors coming at him because he has a fiancé already."

Jinhyuk chokes at his iced chocolate drink upon hearing what Kogyeol said.

"Funny thing is, he is really serious. He's been saying: Sorry I love someone already and we are engaged." Kogyeol added. "That guy probably is sick by mentioning the same answer over and over and over again. So one time, this athlete everyone had hots on named Han Seungwoo asked me to set him up on a date with Wooseok. But he didn't showed up." Kogyeol additionally narrated. Gyujin and Jinhyuk were quietly devouring their cheesecakes.

"Imagine turning down a Han Seungwoo. Wooseok's loss though. To be honest I had a crush on him before." Kogyeol darted his sight on Sunyoul who hit his arm chuckling and gestured him to continue what he was saying.

"As I was saying, yes, Han Seungwoo. No one could have the guts to turn him down. But the mighty Kim Wooseok just did it. Once again with the same reason. He has a fiancé."

"Since when was the last time Wooseok rejected someone?" Gyujin curiously asked while biting on his cheesecake.

"I think last month? Thank god he was not being bothered by the guys. They were probably tired hearing the same reason." Sunyoul answered.

"Hold on. Fiancé?" Jinhyuk finally was able to butt in and say his thoughts he was keeping as he listens the whole story and internally pleading no.

"I fell for his words Jinhyuk, believe me." Kogyeol gestured his hands up like he was swearing that he is not lying and everything he is saying is the truth and nothing but the only honest truth. "But it's been years and we are all graduating, us here, you and Gyujin in Tokyo but not even a single soul, we didn't really notice. He only said that his fiancé just lived far distance from him and is busy with his studies. He said that when they were child, the guy promised him a marriage and he is holding on to that."

Jinhyuk was suddenly in deep thought. Wooseok is already engaged. On top of that, since he was really young. When? Who? Before they moved in and they become neighbors or in the middle of their growing up years and he just didn't know because Wooseok is just pushing him away and is secretive? Jinhyuk was left with those thoughts.

  
Jinhyuk hears a loud EDM remix playing as they have entered the reunion grounds. It's not that small but in reality it is quite fancy he thought. They were all busy catching up each other as soon as they step their foot in. Their classmates appearance has changed but just the improved version of themselves, some has appeared already being professionals, graduating, looking for a job and such. It was such a long catching up.

"Did he reply?" Sunyoul asked Kogyeol who is busy texting in his phone but a no was given as an answer. Kogyeol and Sunyoul actually are Wooseok's contacts if he is or not attending the reunion party. Although Wooseok told before that he is going and Kogyeol can see how visibly nervous Jinhyuk is, he could see how he is really nervous but remained quiet.

The moment Jinhyuk has thought of Wooseok from the day he came back to Seoul, he missed him alot. But the news of Wooseok having a fiancé, since then he can't possibly remove the thought of who's the lucky guy that he likes for him to turned down every single one that are possible partners for life. That Wooseok is happy with another guy. Just the thought of it made Jinhyuk uneasy.

"The dumbass finally replied." He heard then Kogyeol faced Jinhyuk. "He's coming but he's not entering here."

"Where is he?"

"He said he'll just sit by the garden for fresh air. He hates crowd as far as I can remember."

"I'll go to him." Jinhyuk hurriedly made his way out of the hall. Gyujin, Kogyeol and Sunyoul was left but they're smiling at their fool friend. "Bring him here later!" Sunyoul shouted which Jinhyuk didn't possibly hear. Jinhyuk could only think of some thoughts. If Wooseok is just making an alibi, then he hopes of good news for him. If Wooseok really has a fiancé then maybe he'll ask if he could meet him.

  
He found Wooseok sitting on a bench like the way he saw him the night he confessed to him. The surrounding is serene and there are roses around. Wooseok is only illuminated by a lamp beside him. It is dark but Jinhyuk's gaze were focused on Wooseok. The light that illuminates him makes him really pretty even from the back and the surrounding is really dark.

Approaching Wooseok who now dyed his hair to hazelnut brown, placing both his hands on his shoulder. "You're in deep thoughts?"

"What the—" Wooseok jolted making the other laugh. "You don't have to scare me like that Jinhyuk for freaking sake." Jinhyuk is still laughing while making his way to sit beside Wooseok maintaining such distance. "And what are you doing here?"

Jinhyuk ignored how Wooseok sounded irritated. He instead glanced at him carefully. Still beautiful since the last time he saw him. He loves this moment currently at how he can stare at him like this and wishing that he is the one to stare at those deep brown eyes for the rest of his life.

"Is this place yours to begin with?"

Wooseok rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked up above the starry night sky. 

"Why didn't you come in?" Jinhyuk asked.

"Do I have to?" Wooseok replied. Jinhyuk could only sigh leaving a smile on his face. He's talking to the usual Wooseok.

Gathering his patience, Jinhyuk answered. "Yes. Now why didn't you came in?" Wooseok kept a straight gaze but to be honest with himself he is surprised that the only thing he could do is shut his lips. With a deep sigh, "Does your fiancé doesn't want you to enter?" He made sure that the emphasis on the obvious.

Wooseok snorted but resisted with his strong will. "Kogyeol told me you have one. And you were just waiting for him because he promised you marriage." Wooseok's eyes clearly is showing amazement at what he hears on Jinhyuk. "He must've been better than me because you push me away too much. By any chance, is he here?"

On the opposite note on what Jinhyuk is expecting Wooseok's eyes changed. They are showing "sadness".

"Stop making fun of me." Wooseok's tone changed into somewhat new to Jinhyuk's ears. He was about to say something but Wooseok is quick to cut it. "Stop." he said with a shaky tone. "Does it matter you if I have one? It shouldn't matter right?"

"Wooseok—"

"Ever since I met you, you've been this happy energetic one who always gets my attention, declaring everyone how much you like me, doing sort of stuffs that shows you are sincere. Were all those for a show? I seem to be someone's prize in everyone's eyes you know?"

Jinhyuk carefully watched Wooseok with eyes intently looking at him. Wooseok is expressing what he lacked before: sincerity.

"The night you asked me to meet you. I was actually handling you this one."

Wooseok handed him a blue envelope which are still smooth as if it is well kept with care. Jinhyuk opened it and unfold the paper recognizing it is a letter.

Jinhyuk, 

For the past years, I've been secretly having this because I am afraid that what I fear will become a reality. You've been the one doing everything. Declaring how much you love me but I refuse to hear it, for I couldn't trust you yet before. Action speaks louder than words but words without action is confusing me. All of these are true but in my side this should come with consistency in reasoning. I would love to believe in everything you do but there's this thing I really saw. Every time I push you away, you still come back. All I saw is your persistence. I wanted to see more and be greedy for it. And if I see that again and again maybe I could give you my heart. But in return I am the one hurting you. So I want us to start over. With me trusting you and believing your sincerity.

  
Jinhyuk is speechless. He remembered the night how he was hurt but Wooseok is hurting more than him. More heart broken with all the doubts and uncertainties that maybe he failed to show with a clarified answer. He was too focused on proving himself that he didn't notice that Wooseok is slowly developing his heart for him. He failed to let Wooseok know his proper intentions.

Wooseok sighed before saying something. "In my defense, before I gave you the letter you told me you are leaving and realized my chance was striken down." Jinhyuk could only look at Wooseok in deep surprise. "Funny thing is, I took your words seriously. That you would come at me again. That you will make me yours. You even promised me marriage you dumbass. I unconsciously gave you and I a chance. I didn't ask your whereabouts and your status on purpose and lived like the way I do. I trusted your words that's why I didn't date anyone. How can I when you proposed to me?"

Jinhyuk could only stare lovingly into Wooseok but inhaling deep breath he asked "But what if I didn't return? If I do, what if I'm with someone else because you kept rejecting me and I moved on because you said so yourself that I should get the obvious answer?"

Jinhyuk saw how Wooseok's eyes lowered for a moment and looked up again with sad smile. "I'll sulk in the corner and blame myself for being stupid. I don't want the smile of yours that you show to me be given to others because that will mean I lost the chance to be with you which is my fauly and not yours."

Jinhyuk tries to stop himself from smiling and giggling. He is happy. Really happy to hear this. Hearing from Wooseok. Instead, he scoots closer to Wooseok his hand reaching his cheek and brushing it with his thumb "All good things come to those who wait."

He felt Wooseok leaned on to his touch while gazing each other lovingly. And Jinhyuk pulling Wooseok in a warm embrace. "This is great. To be with you."

Wooseok broke their hug and pulled Jinhyuk's collar so he'd get closer. "Yes Jinhyuk, with you." Then their lips locked in smooth motion. They felt their soft sensation that maybe they both longed for and now here they are.

Now that Jinhyuk thought all of it, he wonders how long was he inlove with Wooseok. 5? 10? Hence, it's really long while. Their time took ages before finally having each other. Wooseok kissed him deeper by pulling him more. Wooseok has waited for this. All of these. He allowed himself to be with Jinhyuk finally and the other growing more into him. They became brave to say the words buried within, stronger to show it through action and sincere proofs.

They are giggling after they broke their kiss. "I am glad I made my declaration." Jinhyuk said in whisper.

"Which one?"

"Making you my future husband."

His response made Wooseok laugh. He then kissed Jinhyuk again. 

"Thank you for that. I'm sure that there is only one place I've wanted." Jinhyuk now holds Wooseok's hand. "It's being with you, Jinhyuk. With you."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @1996_LJH~ Say hi to me! Please leave comments or whatever. Yaay!


End file.
